War
by Princess Hephzi of Arendale
Summary: Arendelle is at war with Weselton. Life has changed for the two sisters. When Anna decides to run away to the army, things fall apart completely. Will the sisters new-found friendship be lost?
1. Prequel

Wesselton had declared war on Arendale one month ago. Elsa and the kingdom were extremely worried. Even the wolves when they heard the news from the local dogs had stopped howling. An icy breeze blew from the castle. Anna was the person who was most affected by this. She stayed in her room, getting Gerda to bring up her meals for her. You would have thought Elsa would have noticed but she didn't. She was doing the same. When the sisters did meet they either said nothing or fought, the latter causing Elsa to run back upstairs back into her room chanting "love not fear," to herself. The only one who wasn't affected was Olaf ,who didn't understand what war was yet. He spent most of his time with Kristoff and Sven.


	2. Chapter 1

Today was slightly different. Elsa came out of her icy room and walked down the empty halls until she came to Anna's room. "This is ironic," she thought as she knocked on the door and asked "Can I come in? Anna opened the door a crack. Her eyes were red from crying. She looked at Elsa, nodded and motioned for her to come in. Anna sat on the bed and muttered "What is it," Elsa felt tears come to the eyes that Anna couldn't meet. "Anna…" What is it?" she snapped back. Elsa took a deep breath. "Anna, I have to join the troops tomorrow," Anna looked up at her sister and sobbed, "I knew you were going to say that, but I didn't think it would be this soon!" Anna looked down and began to hug her arms. Elsa didn't know what to say. She sat down on Anna's bed and gave her a hug. Anna didn't return it. "If I…When I…If anything…Anything happens to me you'll be in charge." Anna didn't respond. "I expect you to work hard at your studies while I'm gone." Still no response. She stood up and walked over to the door. "I love you." She started to walk through the door but stopped when Anna said suddenly, "You're not coming back, are you?" Elsa turned around and looked at Anna. "I should go instead. I can do it and they won't be expecting it. Please…Don't go…." Elsa was shocked. "Anna, don't be silly! No, don't cry. Oh Anna." Elsa rushed to her sister's side and held her close. "Anna, I have to go but I promise you this," she said standing up, "I will come back, be it armless, legless or perfectly fine, I will come back!" "Yeah, right!" Anna ran out of the room, leaving the once mighty snow queen standing, broken in a blizzard of her own design.

Dark isn't it! Anna seems a bit out of character, but do you know how hard it is to write a serious, sad Anna?


	3. Chapter 2

"Am I the only one who understands that Elsa is the reason for this whole war?" Anna asked Joan of Arc, " I mean the Duke hates her and really wants to kill her,right? I just really don't want to,loose her again. I lost her for years and I don't want to again." she started sobbing.

But suddenly stopped as she thought of a good idea, "I have a good idea!" she shouted, "What if I ran away to the army! Then I would be fighting for Arendelle and I could keep an eye on Elsa!"

She air punched with joy. " What's that Joan? Oh, right. Only guys can join. Though if I cut my hair and stole some of Kristoff's clothes I could probably get away with it!"

Anna crept upstairs like an extremely clumsy ninja. She sluck against the wall, knocking down various paintings and portraits including that one with the ugly woman by Leonardo de someone or other. She knocked over busts and vases, statues and banners until she arrived at her room with an almighty crash. "I'm getting quieter!" she whispered as she looked in. Elsa had left.

"Good!" she thought to herself walking over to her desk.

On top of it was a note with the all too familiar words, "Do you want to build a snowman?" written with Elsa's familiar curly-type writing. Anna picked it up and with tears streaming down her face she crumpled it up and threw it in the bin.

"It's too late." she whispered. She opened her sowing drawer filled with the failed attempts of sowing from happier times. She picked up the scissors with her trembling hands and sat down in opposite her mirror. "Once you do this there is no turning back." she said to herself, her voice trembling with fear and excitement. "OKAY!" she shouted chopping off her two plaits. They fell to the ground like leaves from trees. Anna stood there, trembling, her scissors still held up. These also falling from her hands. She went over to the bed and lay down to calm herself.

"Okay, now for the really hard part she whispered.

**Okay! Virtual cookies for the first person to guess the painting Anna knocked down! :) Not any Elsa in this chapter but the next one will have some!**

**Uudam:**** Is this chapter any bette? Keep updating your story! ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to Leah S. , a good friend who all 9D will miss alot.**

Third persons POV

"Ok. Now for the hard part," The only way to get some mens clothing would be to steal some of Kristoff's clothes from his room, which coincidentally (not) was just past Elsa's room.

"How can I get there without Elsa finding out? Oh Chocolate coated marshmallows! What if Elsa does find out? She'd kill me! 'kay. Gotta be really, _really_ careful!"

Anna slunk out of her room and down the hall, keeping an eye out for Elsa and anyone who could possibly blab to her. She arrived at the door to Elsa's room. It was shut. She could hear Elsa sobbing in her room. Anna ran past as fast as she could down the hall. "BANG!CRASH! BOOM!"

She could hear Elsa opening her door. Anna ran faster,

"BANG!BOOM!CRASH!"

Elsa was walking down the hall, "Anna? Is that you?"

Anna turned round the corner and ran to Kristoff's door. She could hear the click-clack or Elsa's heels on the stone castle floor. She flung open the door and ran in.

She immediately regretted it. The room smelt like wet reindeer and armpits and there were flies everywhere. Dirty clothes and mugs lay all over the place like a second floor.

Anna carefully tip-toed, being careful not to step on anything, over to the cupboard that she opened, or tried to open. The cupboard was oak and very crudely made. It looked like Kristoff had made it himself, which was probably the case. She tried to open it once more but without success was forced to take Plan B.

She walked over to a pile of clothes and, with much hesitation, picked up a shirt, trousers and a pair of boots and started changing into them.

Elsa's POV

I walked back down the hall to my room. When I arrived I sat down on my bed and cried.

"I to protect her. Why can't she just understand that?" I sobbed to myself. "Why? Why is life so unfair?"

After a few minutes I realized that Kristoff must have arrived early and I hadn't went over to see him. Apologising to Anna could wait, anyway, she'd want me to tend to Kristoff first.

Anna's POV

Finally! I had managed to put these trousers on! I have no idea how men can get them on. They were so tight and and uncomfortable.

"Click Click Click" I could hear the Clicking sounds of Elsa's shoes clicking down the hall once more. My heart started beating like it had never beaten before. I rushed to the window and tried to pull it open, but with no Avail. It was locked!

Elsa's POV

I could hear some crashing sounds in Kristoff's room so I started running. Kristoff may be clumsy but not this clumsy! The only one I knew who was this clumsy was...

Third persons POV

"Okay so throwing things at it didn't work."

As Anna could hear Elsa getting closer and closer, her only option was becoming clearer and clearer with every click of Elsa's heels.

When Elsa opened the door Anna ran through, knocking Elsa over.

"Anna!" she heard Elsa shout. Ignoring her sister's cries she ran along the hall, down the stairs and into the courtyard. Elsa was following behind trying to catch her.

" Shut the gates!" Elsa screamed at the top of her voice. The guards immediately obeyed, but were still too late. Anna had already escaped into the forest.

"Anna..." Elsa broke down in tears.

**Oooooooooooo! I love writing this fanfic! It's so exciting! **

**So I tryed experimenting with POVs here. I think it's turned out well enough. I was trying to make it longer but this was as far as it could go!**


	5. Chapter 4

**MWAHAHAHAHA! I left it on a cliffhanger and haven't updated for ages! MWAHAHAHAHA! :3**

Elsa's POV

"Get my horse and send search parties at once." I shouted at the top of my voice. I would do anything to get her back. She was the only family I had left, well excluding Olaf.

"Your majesty, your horse,"

"Thank you Kai,"

I mounted my horse, Einride and galloped through the gates into the dark forest.

Anna's POV

"That was a close one!" I gasped as I ran.

I was running out of breath and had no idea where I was going. And if I knew Elsa, she was on Einride running after me to put me back in the castle and probably close the gates again, this time forever. No matter what, I had to keep running.

All I knew was that the army base was somewhere in Goresford forest. I had heard that from Elsa when she had to visit it once a few months ago. "Better start heading that way." I whispered to myself.

Elsa's POV

"Footprints! Anna's been this way!"

I urged Einride on. My heart heated along to every stomp of his hooves. Thump-thu-thump.

Suddenly one of the guards stop. He had a horrified expression on his face. Then I saw it.

Blood.

Third persons POV

(Earlier on today)

It was still dark when he passed, the last survivor ran through the woods. Behind him an enemy troop followed him, as hard as nails and armed to the teeth. He ran not for his life, it would end soon anyway. He ran for the citizens of Arendelle and their allies. He had an important message. Wesselton was heading to was only one thought on his mind, get the message to the queen.

He heard a twig crack behind him. He immediately reacted and began to run...But it was too late. A dagger went straight through his chest and he fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Two tall women walked up behind him. The last thing he heard was the younger of them whispering softly in his ear,

"Goodbye," as she pulled the dagger out. Then he was swallowed by darkness.

Anna's POV

I trudged through the thick undergrowth. My feet stung like one thousand bees and my legs were screaming for pity, but I knew I had to go on.

"I got myself into this message," I said, " So now I have to stick it through." Anyway, if I died I'd see Mama and Papa again! The silence in the forest hurt my ears. I had never heard so much of it in my life! Then again my life was mainly made up of bumps, crashes and other loud noises.

After a while the silence was broken by the snap of a twig. I turned around. It was an adorable little bunny!

"Hi there little guy!" I started walking towards it! It just sat there with it's cute little nose twitching. I bent down and suddenly the rabbit jumped on top of me. My "AAARRRGGGHHH!" echoed all about. The rabbit was fighting for dear life. I tried to shoo it off but it grabbed my fingers between it's sharp little teeth. I let out another "AAARRRGGGHHH!" And ran around flailing my arms around with the rabbit flung around with them. Eventually it got tired and let go of my hand and flew through the air crashing into a tree.

"Phew!" I gasped before wrapping cloth around my Injured hand.

Elsa's POV

"No..." I whispered. I got off Einride and slowly walked towards where the blood lay. It was a thick, deep red. A guard came up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I am so sorry." he said

"No!" I shouted. I ran all over the place, searching for a sign that she was still alive.

"She must be here somewhere! Check up in the trees. Search this whole area!"

"You're Majesty...She's gone...I'm sorry..."

"NO! She can't be! She's here! I'm certain of it! She is..."

I started running around, looking for any place where Anna could be hiding.

I felt him grab me and turn me around.

" This means the enemy is near, doesn't it! We need to get you to safety. We are going home now. Come on!"

I struggled and tried to escape his grasp, but he held me fast and led me to his horse. He grabbed the reins and I took my chance. I ducked under his arms, grabbed his sword from his belt and pointed it towards him.

" We are going to look for Anna. That is an order!"

" I'm sorry your majesty."

These were the last words I heard before I was knocked unconscious one of the guards hilts.

**Sorry for the long wait! Business, CCF camps and writers block kept me from finishing this chapter for quite a while. Anyway I wanted to get this one for you guys before I go on my months holiday to Italy ( YAY! :) ) where there is no wifi connection (Boo!:( ). So I won't be able to update for ages. I felt so sad writing this chapter cause Elsa is going past the boundary of sanity. :( **

**Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I am so darn sorry that you had to wait so long. I am a proper hypocrite. :(**

**The moment you have all been waiting for! Olaf's proper introduction into the story!**

**Cookies for all! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

Elsa's POV

I was in complete darkness. The only sound was the soft blowing of a quiet breeze. Then... A voice murmured though the emptiness. I couldn't make out the words but I immediately recognised the voice.

"Anna" I shouted. I ran towards the voice but it called again from the other direction. The words were clearer this time. They were accompanied with moans of pain.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna's voice moaned.

A figure appeared. It walked towards me faster than any living person could.

It was Anna. Blood covered her entire body, her eyes staring into nothingness and face expressionless, her flesh rotting and dropping off her in the most hideous way.

She stopped. She didn't make any movement after this. She just stood there. Her sightless eyes staring vacantly in front.

There was absolute silence. The breeze had stopped completely. A vile smell filled my nostrils.

I couldn't breathe. I gasped for air but all in vain. I fell to the ground choking. Anna walked over towards me. She bent down and as I lay there breathing my final breaths, she whispered into my ear the torturing words I had heard every winter for thirteen years, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Olaf's POV

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked the old doctor man.

"Yes,young snow man. She'll be alright. She was just knocked unconscious."

Elsa lay on a white hospital bed in front of me. A swollen black bruise was on her pale forehead. I hoped the doctor was right.

"What about Anna?"

The doctor hesitated.

"I don't know... I'm quite worried about her. She was never one to care much for her safety. You don't know how many times she has broken her bones."

I could tell he was hiding something but I was not sure what. I chose to ignore it.

"Well I had better be going. You should be too. Have a sweet."

Anna's POV

"Truff Truff Truff" Kristoff's boots scuffed the ground.

My hand stung like death as I stumbled down the rugged path. It was injured more than I first thought. I tried to ignore the pain, but it was too sore. I sat down too examine it. I removed the bandage and gasped with shock. It had scabbed in the most vile way that didn't completely stem the flow of the blood and yellow pus dripped off it in a disgusting fashion. I needed a doctor but I couldn't return to Arendelle. The only option was to get to the Army base as fast as possible, other wise... No I couldn't let that happen. I would keep on walking.

I would...

Kristoff's POV

"Reindeers are better than people!"

I walked happily across the bridge to the castle beside Sven. It was surprisingly quiet. Normally Anna would be playing outside with the towns-kids. If she wasn't you could hear the bangs a mile away. I wasn't complaining though, a quiet town means no injured Anna's and no injured Anna's means a not so completely terrifying big sister and not so terrifying big sisters means no danger of being skewered on an ice spike and that is bound to be a good thing.

But in my heart, I knew something was amiss. There were no people on the streets. It was as if they had all left. And the oddest thing was that the gates were closed. There was something terribly wrong.

I knocked on the gates.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Um... It's me, Kristoff."

The gates opened slightly and a hand grabbed me and dragged me in.

"AARG""Shhhhhhh"

Gerda put a hand over my mouth.

"Keep quiet. We have to be quiet. Kai's getting Sven. Don't worry."

She lead me into the castle's main hall.

"We can talk here."

Gerda finally took her hand from my face. She looked at it in a disgusted way and wiped it on her skirt.

"I don't see what the princess seems to see about you. The only thing I see is a vile smelling, Ill mannered oaf."

"Well thank you very much. You are certainly a charmer yourself."

"Of course only a useless thug as yourself would have enough time to stop the princess from leaping of the walls and giving herself severe concussion."

"I'm really glad to hear that I'm so helpful."

"We have no time for your idle chit-chat, we have things to do."

"Well excuuse me princess."

"It's the princess we have to worry about. She's gone."

"Gone?!"

"Gone. And the queen's passed out in the hospital wing. We fear the worst."

"She's gonna die!?"

"No you dimwit. We fear that she's going insane and can't control her powers. That is the worst fate possible for the poor soul."

"Do you think it'll be like last time?"

"No. There is a war going on and Anna is no where to be found. It will be worse."

"Couldn't she be sent to weasel town and wreck havoc there?"

Do you think she's a weapon?! Some mindless object to be sent of to explode and die with no thought?! She is a wonderful, great ruler. Right now we need to find Out what happened to Anna. I wasn't told anything. Maybe they will tell you. Since you are so close to her."

"I'll do my best."

**I am so sorry. So much crap has been happening. There won't be that long a wait till the next chapter! :3**


End file.
